


intricacy is a virtue

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Hopeless Robotic [8]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Experimentation, M/M, Masturbation, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Robots, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Socially awkward, Technology, Voyeurism, its hard to explain with just tags ur just gonna have to read it its weird, kinda maybe, shawn knows sid is there listening but he wont let him in the room, well not really its more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: [consider reading previous work listed as the "inspired by" for context but it should still make sense on its own. sid's a freethinking robot, and shawn is his weirdo scientist boyfriend, that's all you really need to know]
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Series: Hopeless Robotic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563616
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	intricacy is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ƒUИ¢†¡øИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756295) by [IllBeRightBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack). 



> [consider reading previous work listed as the "inspired by" for context but it should still make sense on its own. sid's a freethinking robot, and shawn is his weirdo scientist boyfriend, that's all you really need to know]

“But why can’t I watch the trial?” Sid pressed, one hand making a loud  _ clunk _ sound as he rested it on the metal workbench, a little harder than he intended due to his frustration. 

Shawn flinched just the tiniest bit at the sound but kept his head down, not meeting Sid’s glowing eyes. He had been weakly batting him away as he completed the final details on the...  _ hardware _ for 20 minutes now.

“Because I don’t want you to,” Shawn sighed shortly, throwing a ratty white towel over the piece of machinery and picking it up with slightly trembling hands.

“But  _ why not _ ? It’s gonna be  _ mine _ , y’know…” Sid let out a synthy huff.

“I understand, baby, but it’s not yours yet and it might never be. That’s why I have to test it, to make sure it’s perfect… I’m not going through with installation until I’m  _ sure _ ,” Shawn said firmly, still avoiding Sid’s eyes and pushing past him a little bit into the hallway, heading for the bathroom.

Sid gave out another tinny little “hmmph” sound in frustration as he watched Shawn enter the bathroom, close the door behind him, and lock it. Sid furrowed his brow at this and hit the workbench with his open palm again, making a louder clanging sound than last time.

_ Fine. _

Sid made sure to make his footsteps a little louder as he passed the bathroom door in a last-ditch effort to get Shawn’s attention, but to no avail.

_ FINE. _

If Shawn didn’t want him around for it, he’d leave him be...

Sid sulked the rest of the way down the hall, through the kitchen, and into the living room where he threw himself down on the couch dramatically. He turned on the tv and flipped through the selection of movies to try and forget what was happening just a few rooms over, but his mind kept wandering back down the hall to the locked door that separated him from his person.

~~~

Shawn hesitated a little after he removed the towel and laid his eyes on the hardware again. It was a very close match to the material Sid’s skin was made out of, though he couldn’t replicate it completely because it was truly like nothing he’d ever seen before. It was probably cooked up in the L.A.A.I lab just for Sid, because it was the most realistic-looking epidermis on an android he had ever seen. 

But, he’d done his best, and it was a  _ pretty damn good match _ for being built in his garage he had half-assedly converted into a robotics lab with stolen materials from work, if he did say so himself.

He had pre-lubricated it right before Sid walked in and interrupted him. It would have a self-lubricating reservoir hooked up to it once it was actually  _ on _ Sid, but for the test run, he had to do it manually. 

He’d absentmindedly pulled his dick out of his boxers and slowly started jerking himself off, just.  _ Looking at it. _ This whole thing was absurd. His entire life had become fucking absurd. So he may as well embrace it and just fuck this robot pussy he built to put on his robot boyfriend.

He timidly rested the head of his cock against the slick opening, closing his eyes and letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in.  _ Shit. _ Composing himself a little beforehand, he started to press forward and popped the head of his cock inside it and bit his lip to stifle a quiet groan. 

_ Fuck. _

It was tight… as to be expected. He'd designed it that way. But it still took his breath away as he pushed in a little further and let out another deep sigh. The subtly-ribbed texture of the inside was making his brain leak out his fucking ears.  _ God, _ he wanted it on Sid already so fucking badly. Wanted to hear those little metallic whines and cries he could imagine in his mind when he finally got to fuck it when it was  _ actually attached _ to Sid.

When he finally bottomed out in it, he let out an involuntary moan.

_ Shit.  _

_ That was kinda loud. _

~~~

Sid’s curiosity is piqued from his spot on the couch when he hears the groaning noise come from the bathroom, heightened senses picking it up and immediately identifying it. He is _very fucking_ _interested_ in what’s going on in there. 

He vacates the couch, practically floating through the rooms and back down the hall to the bathroom door, being as quiet as he possibly can, dropping to his knees in front of it and pressing one ear against the door, eyes glowing a little brighter when he hears Shawn’s labored breath coming from inside.

He bends down to try and see through the crack under the door, but it’s too small to really get a good view of anything. He tinnily huffs in frustration again and settles for just pressing his ear against the door.

~~~

Shawn can see the shadow on the other side of the door and hears Sid’s knees thunk as they hit the floor. He can tell he’s trying to be quiet, but that was never Sid’s strong suit.

He assumes he’s got an ear pressed against the door, and it takes all of his self-control to not make another sound as he continues to roll his hips forward into the prototype. 

And he feels rock-fucking-hard knowing that a thin piece of wood is all that separates him and Sid, and that he’s trying to listen in on the other side. 

He’s imagining it already installed on Sid, thinking about Sid’s lips, Sid’s extraordinarily strong thighs pulling him in deeper and asking for more, being overwhelmed by all the new sensations he’s feeling for the first time in his life.

Shawn accidentally lets another louder moan slip past his lips and he curses at himself for it under his breath, but he can’t hold it back anymore. 

Sid perks up at hearing another sound from Shawn’s lips. He pictures what Shawn’s doing on the other side of the door, every tiny detail materializing in his mind.

Sid slips one of his hands into the waistband of his pajama pants and runs it over the smooth surface between his legs. No sensation there.  _ Yet. _ But soon enough, there would be and he could achieve a whole new level of humanization and intimacy with Shawn. He was vibrating with anticipation, and it was only escalated by the sounds his person was making on the other side of the door.

A notification window popped up in the corner of Sid’s vision, alerting him his internal cooling fans had automatically kicked on. Too many thoughts, too many questions, too many fantasies, too much longing. He was overheating and it was euphoric. He fisted on hand in the fabric of his pajama pants in an attempt to ground himself, just focus on the sounds Shawn was making and nothing else. The here and now. He didn’t want to blow a processor over this.

He focussed hard on the noises coming from the other side of the door. They were melodic to his ears.

Shawn was past trying to quiet himself and let out one final moan as he spilled deep into the prototype that was soon to be Sid’s. It was perfect.  _ It was the best thing he’d ever put his dick in, frankly _ . And soon it was going to be on his favorite thing in the whole world, bonding them even more. 

Only the best for his Sid.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @IllBeRightBackAo3
> 
> comments/feedback/anything very much appreciated pls <3 thank you for reading


End file.
